


It's Only Nargles

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sam enjoys one of Luna's plum pies.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Sam Wilson (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	It's Only Nargles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills square N1 – Luna x Sam

Sam sunk low on the ridiculous, elephant-patterned sofa that Luna had brought with her when she moved in. He rubbed at his belly and hummed in appreciation. "I don't think I've ever had a plum pie before."

"Did you like it?" Luna asked from where she was standing in the kitchen, directing the dishes to wash themselves with her wand.

"Immensely. Was this a family recipe or just something you wanted to try?" Sam thought he saw something floating next to Luna's dirty blonde hair and he blinked to clear his vision. Something else caught his eye on the right but when he looked he didn't see anything there either.

"It's a family recipe. Daddy sent an entire crate of Dirigible Plums from the tree outside the house." She conducted the dishes to the drying rack beside the sink.

Sam thought he saw something fly between the dishes, bright yellow sharply contrasted against the simple white porcelain. "Wait, _Dirigible_ Plums?"

She hummed an affirmative sound. "They grow up rather than down and often help people accept the exceptional." She turned and smiled at him. "We have to keep a net over the tree, otherwise we'd lose all of the ripe fruit because instead of falling to the ground the plums fly away."

He closed his eyes and counted to five before reopening them, only to see bright yellow things floating around the room. "They grow _up_? But more to the point, is this some sort of mind-altering plant? Like marijuana?"

Luna finished with the dishes, pocketed her wand, and came over to sit next to Sam. "I suppose so. Why, do you see something?"

"Little yellow floating things," Sam answered, looking at her warily. Another one of the yellow things fluttered in her hair by her ear.

Luna smiled brilliantly at him. "Oh, that's only Nargles. They're only dangerous if there's an infestation."


End file.
